Lucky Thirteen
by GeneralEtnaTanaka
Summary: Just like always, I like to make fan-fics where my character s first enter a show. Well, this is how my OC enters SE!
1. Enter, the Dark Triplets!

**Author's Note**: I have no intentions on using this piece of work for financial benefits. This is strictly fan-made. Also, the anime, Soul Eater, does not belong to me -- But it's creator. I take no credit for the plot, storyline, nor it's characters and settings.

**Author's Note**: Take note that this fan-fiction may not be as good as my previous ones. The reason behind that is because I have not gotten so far into the series yet. But, I assure you that I will do my best.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.-.--.--.

"Nya, it's about time," a sneer left the girl's lips as they quirked up into a lopsided smirk. In her right hand was a double-sided scythe with a sharp glint at the ends of each blade. Her long trench-coat flapped about in the gusting winds. "Ready?" she asked, speaking as if there was someone else around. She was looking down, a black hood casting a looming shadow over the top of her face -- Shielding her eyes from the grinning moon. Silver locks of hair peeked through the holes of the hood and galloped lightly in the current.

"Yes." came a voice from the top blade. A translucent image of a girl with hair that was slightly lighter than the girl who wielded her appeared on the dark surface of the blade. The girl in the blade had an amused look in her ocean-blue eyes.

"Same as me." came another voice. This voice was deeper as it came from the bottom blade. Just like the first, a translucent image of a person came into view. This time, it was a boy. His gray and white hair was spiked about perfectly around his head and ocean-blue eyes looked out at the world with disinterest.

The resemblance between the two people in the blades were striking. They were obviously twins.

There was a sudden change of current in the air. And finally, the wielder of the odd weapon peered up, allowing the moonlight to shine it's light upon her features. Like the other two, her eyes were on ocean-blue. But, there was something off about them. They were filled with a sadistic hue, it was almost nerve-wracking.

Her tattered clothing and messy hair moved about her as she crouched down, holding up the long scythe in the air. Above her, a human-like being jumped off the building.

Right when she was about to make her move, a girl with light-blonde hair (which were tied up in a ponytail) leaped after him -- A massive black and red scythe in her hands.

"Hey, who's that?" once more, the girl from the top blade appeared as she looked up at the other girl. There was a pissed off look to her face now.

The wielder of the odd weapon just slowly and nonchalantly stood up, her left eye half closed, but the right opened wide in annoyance. She now held the Scythe horizontally as she turned on the heel of her feet to watch the hatched Kishin egg and the mysterious girl interact with each other. "It looks like we have competition, Lust." she muttered in a bored tone.

"Seems like it." the boy answered, making his appearance for the second time as well. Like before, there was a look of disinterest in his eyes. He was not exactly very interested in the other girl. Or rather, it was just his cocky attitude speaking.

"This will be fun." Allure murmured to herself as she twirled the scythe between her fingers. Once more, she crouched down and launched herself into the air. The young girl landed firmly on a plate of a roof tile before following the girl and Kishin soul close behind.

"Let's do this, Soul!" the blonde-haired girl cried out, swinging down on the Kishin. However, the attack was a failed attempt. The Kishin blocked, grasping tightly on the part of the handle where it met the blade. Just like Allure's scythe, a translucent image of a white haired boy appeared.

"Maka! What're you doing?" he demanded.

Make gritted her teeth together as she pushed harder. But, when the Kishin soul suddenly swelled up into a large black orb and exploded in long ribbons, she jumped back in surprise. "What the?" her scythe started to glow before it transformed into short boy with white hair. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he stared at the silverette before them with lazy eyes.

Unlike Maka, he saw everything. The girl fell from the sky and struck with the twin-bladed scythe of hers. The move was so fast and quick, if he blinked -- He would have missed it. She had skills, there was no doubt about it. But the question was, who was she?

"Eh? What a shame. There is only one soul," Allure shook her head from side to side with a sigh. She was holding the soul by the tips with her index, middle, and thumb fingers. There was an annoyed tint to her sadistic eyes. She knew this would prove to be as a problem. "Okay, who's turn is it?" she asked.

"It's mine," the top blade shimmered before half a boy popped out. With a sigh, he took the soul from the silver-haired girl with his available arm and swallowed it whole. With a belch, he glowed white before turning into his full human form -- Leaving only one scythe in Allure's hand. "Thank you for the meal." he muttered with closed eyes.

Allure opened her hand, and the next thing they knew, a girl equal in height appeared. "No fair!" she pouted, crossing her arms. "I wanted that soul! It looked extra yummy."

Allure sighed deeply. She already knew this was going to happen. Now that the three were standing side by side, it was obvious they were related. They were not twins -- But triplets. Allure was the one with silver hair that went shoulder length. Lust was the one with gray, almost white, hair that rested above her chest. Temptation -- Better known as Tem or Temp -- had a mixture of both gray and white hair that was spiked in different directions.

They also had the same eye color. But, their attire was completely different. Allure wore a trench coat that ended above her knee caps with a hood. Around her waist was a long red bow and she wore knee-high boots with black stockings.

Lust wore a black doll dress with even doll shoes to match. Striped black and white socks went up her legs and ended near the end of the skirts of her dress. On her hands were fishnet sleeves, one shorter than the other.

Out of the two, it was Temptation who dressed more normally. Nothing complex but an unbuttoned tuxedo and a black and red tie. His dress pants was nicely hemmed enough to show his shiny black dress shoes and not to drag around the dirt.

After recovering from the shock, Maka grit her teeth together and stepped forever. "Who are you guys?" she demanded, her green hues eying the three.

"Who do you think you are?" Temp stepped forward, his left hand transformed into a curved black, blade. He held it close to the girl's throat with narrowed eyes. "To talk to our Nee-chan like that. Disgusting." he spat.

"Who do you think _you are_ to draw a blade towards my Technician?" the white-haired boy countered. Unlike Temp, his right hand turned into a curved blade which was red at the edges.

"Enough, Temp-kun," Allure stepped forward, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. When he looked back at her, she nodded and watched as he changed the blade back into an arm again.

The white-haired boy waited for a moment or so before doing the same. He joined Maka's side once more -- His red eyes not leaving the threesome. There was something weird about them. Something not normal. They were not just any normal Technician and Partners.

"Please forgive my brother's rude behavior," Allure brushed aside her silver hair before offering Maka a hand. "I'm Allure," she introduced herself. "The other girl is Lust and the boy is Temptation."

With slight hesitation, Maka took the girl's hand and shook it. "Maka." she muttered in response. After a couple more shakes, they dropped hands and stared at each other in silence. There was a tension in the air.

"And I'm Soul." the white-haired boy interrupted the penetrating silence. The three twins brought there blue hues to the boy and nodded. Both Allure and Lust was grinning widely at him. Of course, it was Temp who made no real reaction.

"Maka?" Allure asked, looking at the other. The sadism was nothing but gone from her eyes now. What replaced them was a bright glint that matched the wide smile she wore on her face. Maka looked up from her feet and into Allure's vivid hues. "Yes?" the blond-haired girl responded shyly.

"Are you.. A miester?" the silver-haired girl asked, folding her hands in front of her. Maka blinked her green eyes before nodding timidly. "Yes. And Soul here is my weapon." she answered, gesturing a hand towards the boy. In return, the white-haired lad shot Allure a toothy grin. His shark-like teeth glinted lightly under the moon's light.

"Good. That must mean that you two know where the Shibusen Academy is?" Lust stepped forward, leaning against her older sister by the elbow. There was a smug grin painted on her pale features as she looked Maka over. She was such a plain and poorly adapted girl. So flat-chested, it was embarrassing just looking at her.

The three twins noted how the two's head suddenly snapped up in interest. A flicker of caution entered the Technician's emerald hues. Soul stiffened slightly as he took a step forward so that he was half protecting Maka.

Bemusement entered Allure's eyes. Why did they feel so threatened? Well, they had the right to be. Little did they know, they were part of a secret Organization that consisted of Demon Weapons. Which would explain why they seemed to be so strong. After all, feasting on human souls (a taboo act) boosted up their powers.

But, they could not figure them out. Sure, they may have gotten a bad feeling, but it was a feeling without reason. And such a thing can be proven dangerous if acted upon with no purpose. In most cases, death would be promised.

"Why do you need to know?" Maka demanded, getting into a fighting stance. Both miester and weapon were prepared for battle.

This proved as entertainment for the three. Though, no matter how badly they wanted to play along -- They could not risk their cover. After all, the main game has just started to begin. And if they screw up now, they would never get to the fun part.

"We're going to be attending Shibusen Academy. Is that a good enough reason for you?" Temptation budded in, stepping forward. It was obvious that the kid had a slight sister-complex going on -- Despite the fact that he was the youngest of the three.

But, that was because in the organization, he was technically the oldest. In the Dark Force Organization, the oldest of a group was the youngest and the youngest was the oldest.

Maka shook her head lightly after a moment of hesitation. "No, of course not." she responded, bowing forward half-way with her hands folded in front of her.

When she did this, Allure's eyes suddenly darkened as they narrowed. "Lust, Temp!"

Without even needing further instructions, the two twins joined hands and morphed together into their twin-scythe form.

As they did this, Allure twirled on her feet with her arms outstretched as if asking for a hug. On the second twirl, her right hand grasped tightly on the handle of the Twin-Scythe and she squared her feet -- Facing both Soul and Maka. The two were staring at them in awe.

"Order up!" Allure barked into the air as she twirled the long weapon between her fingers before swiping down above Maka's head. Her movements were so fast, Maka was still starting to straighten up from bowing. A smirk appeared on Allure's face as Maka blinked at them in amazement. Her weapon was still pointed skyward from the swing.

A deafening scream filled the air as the Kishin egg stared to swell up into an onyx orb. When noting was left but the red soul, a hand reached out from the top blade, followed by the silver-white haired girl. "My turn." was all that Lust said before she swallowed the Kishin egg whole.

"That was so **cool**." Soul commented with a wide, toothy grin. He has not seen anything so amazing. He hated to admit it, but they were cooler than him -- If by just a little.

Allure giggled at the compliment with her eyes closed happily. She dropped her weapon thoughtlessly -- Not that she should be concerned at all. Before hitting the ground, the scythe glowed a strange color before taking the form of a crouching Temptation and Lust. In one smooth movement, the two rose to their feet gracefully in unison.

Maka watched the three with a small smile. But, she was a little nervous. The three worked so perfectly together. Not only did this Allure character master her weapon perfectly -- She mastered _two_ weapons. Only someone -- like Death the Kid, for example -- Could complete such a task.

The blonde-haired girl brought her eyes to Soul with a hint of worry. She did not know why, but she just did. There was nothing to worry about… Or was there? She was afraid that she would lose her partner.

No. She mustn't think that way. She had to be positive about things. She knew Soul. He would never abandon her like that. They were partners. Not only partners, but best friends.

"Maka! Let's go now. I want to go get something to eat," Soul muttered, his hands clasped behind his head. His red eyes were smiling at his Technician as he turned half-way.

Maka looked back at Soul and nodded with a smile. "Right," she giggled before looking at the triplets before her. "Would you care to tag along? You guys can even stay a night or two."

The three siblings exchanged glances with each other before looking at the girl. They were uneased about this, but thought that it'd prove to be promising for more information. "Sure, we'd love to." Allure answered for the three of them.

With a nod, the three walked forward and joined Maka's side. From there, Maka and the twins joined Soul's side. They walked together in a single line, matched up with their miesters and weapons. Soul and Maka. Allure, Lust, and Temptation. They all walked in the comfortable silence that filled the air.

Little did Allure know, her life was about to change. Of for once, it was for the best. It has only been three whole days since she was given a human body. And two whole days since she was given emotions by the King and Queen. At first, she hated it. But, she never thought she would be so grateful for it.

After all, without a body and a soul, she would have not made any of the friends she would soon make in the near future.


	2. First Impressions Kid and Allure!

Author's Note**:** I have no intentions on using this piece of work for financial benefits. This is strictly fan-made. Also, the anime, Soul Eater, does not belong to me -- But it's creator. I take no credit for the plot, storyline, nor it's characters and settings.

**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.-.--.--.**

"Um, is she okay?" Maka whispered behind her hand towards Soul. She glanced back towards the silver-haired girl from the night before with a nervous smile. Soul glanced at his Technician's direction with risen brows. "I don't know." he muttered in the same soft tone.

Now that it was morning and the light was out, she had the chance to see the triplets more clearly now. Lust was beautiful -- of course -- and Temptation was pretty handsome. But, Allure on the other hand… Her hair was such a pretty color, but it was messy and unsightly. Her outfit looked brand new, but it was creased with endless wrinkles. Her boots were covered with dirt and filth. Not only that, but the way she moved was rather sluggish. Nothing like last night. Where did the energy and gracefulness go?

Maka jumped in surprise when a light giggle filled the air. Her green eyes closed lightly with a small chuckle as an arm slung around her. It was that girl, Lust, the second youngest of the triplet group.

"If you're worried about Allure-sempai, don't," Lust glanced back at her older sister with a smile painted upon her features. Once more, a giggle left her lips as she watched the older girl scratch the back of her neck with a yawn.

"Is she always like this?" Soul asked while looking at Lust.

"Of course," Lust replied while closing her eyes and inclining her head to the side. However, after a thought struck her, she pulled her index finger to her now pursed lips. "Unless she is in situations as last night… Hunting Kishin eggs. That is pretty much the only time she seems to be energetic."

A sweat drop glided down the back of Maka's head as the corners of her lips quirked up in a forced smile. "I-I see." was her only reaction.

"**That is so un cool**." Soul muttered, his head hung forward a little. And here he was, thinking that Allure was slightly cooler than he. He was being un cool himself for thinking such a thing.

"You!"

As the group of five reached the steps that led to the Shibusen Academy, they stopped and looked up to see a boy pointing at them with a deep glower on his face. His hair was perfectly arranged with three white stripes going horizontal to the left side of his head. Behind him were two blonde-haired girls whom were clearly siblings. One of them had short pixie-like hair and the other long hair.

"Here we go again." the long-haired girl muttered with a sigh and slumped shoulders.

"Hey, Kid." Maka greeted the three with a warm smile, her hands clasped behind her. Soul just stared up at him without a care -- Though, he wondered what has set him off this time.

"Who are you pointing at?" Liz, the blonde with the long hair, asked while leaning forward to follow Kid's finger. It did not take her long to figure it out, however. It was obvious who set him off. With a sigh, she straightened herself and shook her head.

"How could you go into public like that? Your clothing looks perfect, but it is covered in creases. Your hair is unsightly. You're so… So… Asymmetric!" Death the Kid bellowed into the air.

Maka and Soul stared up at him as if he were some kind of idiot of some sort. In this case, however, he might as well be. The two glanced back to examine the twins' reaction to the symmetry obsessed boy.

Both Lust and Temptation stood side by side now, glancing up with risen brows. The two were thinking practically the same thing: _Was this guy serious? _and _The kid surely has balls… Hopefully Allure-chan will kill him._ That was almost exactly what the two were thinking.

"Oi, you talking to me?" Allure asked, pointing up at herself as she straightened herself half-way. Her ocean-blue eyes peered up at the newcomers, using her right hand to shield herself from the sun's glare. Her lips were pulled down lazily as she scratched the back of her head with her left hand. Doing so just upsetted Kid even more because she just messed up her hair even more than it already was.

"You disgust me!" Kid bellowed loudly in the air, waving his pointing arm up and down vigorously in a loud fit. "Liz, Patti!"

"Here we go." Liz muttered, shaking her head.

"Yay, yay!" Patti cheered, waving her left hand up and down before the two started to glow a strange color before turning into the shape of two twin pistols. Kid caught the two weapons -- Holding it upside down with his pinkies on the triggers.

Allure closed her left eye as she yawned, scratching her back tiredly. It was clear she was not alarmed by the sudden summon of weapons. Lust and Temptation stiffened and glanced back at their Technician.

"That idiot…" both Soul and Maka muttered together as they slumped forward with hunched shoulders.

Kid pulled the triggers and a pink light emitted from the two pistols.

Right at that moment, Allure perked up and simply stepped to the side. A billow of dust clouded around her as the said bullets hit the ground rather than her. "Well than. I guess I have no choice now, do I?" she sighed as she adjusted the front of her trench coat; straightening it out a little. "Temp, Lust."

Kid blinked his golden hues at the three. He has never seen anyone dodge Liz's and Patti's bullets so easily and effortlessly before. He stiffened, squaring his feet. He had to be more alert now. For one, he did not know squat about the silver-haired girl nor her weapons. Plus, like he, she was the partner of two weapons rather than one.

"Right!" Temp and Lust saluted together before jumping in the air and joining hands. Once contact was made, they started to glow before merging together into the Twin-Scythe.

They twirled in the air for a short few seconds until they were caught by the sluggish moving Allure. Allure twirled the long weapon absently before resting the handle on her shoulders. She was looking up at Kid with a cold and bored gaze. "This better be worth my time." she muttered before taking the first step up the stairs.

Kid watched her with alert as she ascended up the stairs so casually. He closed her eyes for a second in thought, trying to measure her soul wave-length with her weapons. When he opened his eyes again, the silverette was gone. In alarm, he looked around.

But that was his mistake. He looked around, but not behind..

"Too late." Allure sneered as she swung the scythe horizontally. However, rather than cutting him, the blade started to glow a bright blue. The blade missed Kid's head by an inch, but the light that surrounded the dark blade extended and shocked the boy.

"Strike!" Lust cheered loudly, her image appearing on the metal surface.

Kid was sent flying into the air, his hands still gripping the Demon Twin Pistols tightly in his gloved hands. "Kid!" Liz cried out in surprise and worry before changing back into her human form.

Patti joined her sister. And together, the grabbed ahold of Kid's shocked body and held him close as they landed firmly on the floor in a crouch. Liz was cradling his head on her lap as she glared up at the girl who easily brought down her Miester.

Allure sighed deeply, turning her back on the people below. "Well, that was boring," she muttered, shaking her head from side to side in disappointment. It was over too fast. Far, far too fast. Maybe she should have held back? Maybe than she would have had at least a little more fun. "A definite waste of my time." her cerulean hues were closed half-way dully as she glanced up at the drooling, glowering sun.

"What're you to expect?" Temptation asked as they shifted back to their human forms. He was looking down with his chin raised and his hands dug deep inside of his suit's pockets. Just like his oldest sister, there was a look of boredom on his pallid features.

"That's right, Allure-chan," Lust chimed in, leaning against Temp with a smug smirk. Unlike her other two siblings, there was an amused smile on he face -- Like always. "We're too good for them losers," she realized what she said and shifted her smug gaze to Maka and Soul. "Er, I mean aside from you two."

Maka smiled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Thanks, I guess."

Soul grinned up at them. Once more, he was thinking that they were so cool. After all, cool people like himself could admit to themselves when someone is acting cooler than they -- Even if it was by just a little.

"Who are you?" Liz demanded when Kid finally stirred slightly in her arms. She could feel their power radiating from the three as if they were being displayed on television. The tension was tremendous, it was almost as if the force had some kind of mass of weight.

Temptation and Lust bowed their head forward so that their long bangs casted a looming shadow over their face. The only visible feature was the wicked smile that slowly spreaded across their face. Allure glanced back at them, her shoulders still slumped and her eyes still half-closed in a lazy manner. However, when Death the Kid slowly sat up -- Glaring up at them with gritted teeth and a closed left eye -- a dark lopsided smirk danced on her features. "We're the Dark Triplets." she answered in a blunt sneer.

With that, Allure yawned deeply before facing the school once more. She stood there for a brief moment in time before walking forward. Her twins casted Kid and his weapons one final look before waving lightly at Soul and Maka. After the two nodded their heads timidly in return, the silver-haired twins turned to follow their older sister.

"Oi, are you okay?" Soul asked as he approached Kid and group nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. His slanted red hues glanced down at them as Liz and Patti returned the look. Only Kid was still staring at the spot where Allure has departed. "Hello? Earth to Kid?" Soul prompted in an annoyed tone.

Kid still has not answered. His brow was furrowed as he tried to make connections in his head.

"Dude, remind me not to be concerned for you the next time you get hurt." Soul muttered, crossing his arms as he glared sky-ward. When Maka joined his side, she just shook her head with a sigh.

"There is something… Off about them," Kid finally broke his lapse of silence as she thought out loud. He was rubbing his chin lightly with his left gloved hand as he pondered further about it. "There is something about them.. That I just _do not_ like."

Soul blinked his eyes at the other male that sat before him. Than, his lips curled up in a grin; revealing his shark-like teeth. "You're just upset that you got your ass kicked by a girl. Dude, that is so **un cool**." Soul cackled, slapping his knee through his laughter.

"Yes, yes! I agree!" Patti joined in, clutching her sides as her light laughter joined Soul's cackling. Both Liz and Maka were staring at the two with half-closed, twitching eyes -- The word 'idiot' dancing across their faces.

Kid stared at the group before him absently, not really paying any attention. He was lost in thought now. It was hard ignoring the bad feeling that he felt about the triplets from before. "_It's not that I am upset about losing to her… At least, not entirely,_" he paused, pondering deeper about it. "_It's just that… They are definitely off. They're not your average Technician and Weapon. They're something __more__, but what?_"

It was bugging him greatly how he was unable to figure them out. Not to mention that their arrival was completely unannounced. He has not been at Shibusen Academy long, but he knew well enough that the place was filled with gossipers. After all, news of his arrival traveled rather quickly. And yet, there was not one word about any newcomers. Not even his father, Shinigami-sama himself, did not tell him. Who are they? That, that was an answer he needed to find out -- Sooner or later.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.-.--.--.

"Oi, what is up with you today?" Lust asked as she spud up a little so that she was only half a step behind her older sister. When she was by her side, she pulled her white hair to one side and fiddled with the long ends absently.

"What do you mean?" Allure asked dully as she glanced behind her. She was doing her best to ignore the people they passed whom were whispering about them. Her brow was inclined upward slightly as she tried to figure out what the hell her silly younger sister was talking about.

Lust scoffed as she rolled her eyes at the older female. Was she really oblivious to such a fact, or was she just playing dumb? It could be the latter.. Or the other. Ugh! Allure sometimes can be such a pain in the butt! They've known each other for almost their entire life, and yet there were times when she was unable to figure her out exactly. It was so frustrating.

Warily, the middle-child glanced back at her brother, hoping that he has noticed. But she could tell that he did not by the confused look he was shooting her. So even he was completely out of the know? Ridiculous! "Come on! How can you not notice?" Lust has finally had it. She grabbed ahold of Allure's arm and hauled her into a sudden stop.

When Temptation accidentally bump into her from the sudden stop, she did not budge a single centimeter -- Not even a stumble forward. "You are not as 'bleh' as usual," Lust finally answered Allure's confused expression. When the words finally hit her, her mouth went slack. "You're, amazingly, more energetic than you normally am."

Temptation let her words settle in and nodded her head thoughtfully. Lust was right. Allure was much more energetic than her normal self. It was quite bizarre. Normally, Allure was more slumped than this. And if she was her normal self and that kid from before would have challenged her; there was no way in hell would his eldest sister accept. Knowing her, she would have just continued her merry way. And if the guy was persistent, she would not have had his sister or himself transform. It'd be just a waste of her energy to do so.

"Aw, hell!" Allure swore to herself, clutching her hands angrily at her side. She was shaking her head from side to side in frustration, her face buried in her palm. Of all people for this to happen to, it had to be her. How unbelievable.

She has done it now. She really has. The King and Queen warned them not to make any bonds with the people here. Doing so could mean a possible alter in personality. Ugh. How pitiful for her to fall victim to such a horrid thing. She was not even aware she made any friends here.

Lust and Temptation were exchanging worried glances with each other. This was bad. Far, far, far from bad. Bad as in 'Shit, this might screw up the entire mission!' bad. But, the question was, who did Allure make this so-called bond with? They knew what was coming. Their King and Queen informed them about the symptoms. And, it was happening to Allure at this very moment.

The symptoms to a developing personality were simple. The person would abruptly start to act the opposite of their original behavior. It was not slowly not subtle. It was quick and sudden. Every passing day, the other personality would develop more and more -- Faster than the day before. And depending on the strength of the bond, the symptoms will spread faster than usual.

"Oh, come on! Let's just go!" Allure interrupted the others' train of thought by pushing forward. The two stepped to the side quickly, not wanting to get in the middle of her wrath. With masked sympathy in their eyes, they followed behind. Poor Allure. Who'd ever think that she of all people would develop a second-personality? No one. No one would expect such a thing.


	3. I Think That You're the One!

**Author's Note: I do not take credit for the anime Soul Eater. All of the characters and plot belong to the creator. Also, on a side-note, I have no intentions on making any money off of this piece of work. This is **_**strictly**_** fan made.**

**Author's Note: From this point on, my story may start having some romance. And if I have the time (in-between school, work, etc.), I might even make some bonus chapters that may or may-not correspond with the story line of this fan-fiction. Also, I decided to change Allure and Lust to the weapons and Temptation would be the Miester. Sorry for the huge, sudden change. I will also be adding more of my characters whom will be later on introduced. They will be more like side characters rather than main characters. SoulxAllure, KidxAllure. That will be the pairings throughout the rest of the fic (if I get that far).**

**--.--.--.--.--.--.--....---..--..--...--..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A deep setted sigh left her lips as she lay flat out on her bed. Her arms were spread across the long mattress as she stared absently at the high ceiling. It has been almost three days since she discovered that she was falling victim to a split-personality -- And it was obvious now. Her silver hair was actually combed and tidy! Her attire was much more neater. And the day before, she even asked Death the Kid to mend her trench-coat!**

**Even though she did not exactly get a trench-coat back..**

**Instead she got a business-like suit back with three white straps holding the front together. Under was a yellow dress shirt with the emblem of the Shinigami to replace a tie. Allure could not help but think that Kid designed her outfit after his original attire. But instead of pants, she wore a skirt.**

**And when she showed up to school that day, Kid mentioned that she really did look nice in her new outfit and that she was now the opposite of disgusting. He even mentioned that she was almost as symmetric as he. Though, Allure did her best not to mention his three stripes under Liz's silent, advising body language.**

**Rolling over on her side, she pillowed her head on her bent arm, staring at the alarm clock that Soul has given her. Her left hand reached out and grasped the timing device gently in her hand. Laying it on the bed, her fingers trailed over the glass surface of the analog clock.**

**It was than did it struck her. Her eyes widened in semi-surprise as she jolted upwards. Her newly acquainted heart was pounding loudly in her chest now as she stifled a gasp with her hand. **

**She sort of saw this coming. Sort of, but not completely. But she felt like an idiot for ignoring such an obvious fact. The one she made the forbidden bond with… Was Soul!**

**With a groan she flung herself backwards and sunk deeper into the mattress. She lifted the second pillow and buried her face into it -- Hoping that she would suffocate to death.**

**How can this be? She, the great Dark Twin Allure, made bonds with some kid she just met and likes to refer himself as 'cool'. This was completely and utterly unbelievable. If people did not believe her dead after joining the Organization, her great reputation would go down the drain.**

"**Allure? You awake?" a soft knock came at her door and Allure sat up abruptly. Her ocean-blue hues slowly and warily fell on the door with a sweat drop gliding down the back of her head. Speak of the damn Devil. When she did not answer, there was a second knock. And a third.**

**Finally deciding that the kid would not give up, she sighed deeply and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. Hopping off gently -- with a lot more energy than she normally would have used -- she scratched her back under her shirt before walking forward. "Coming!" she called out as she dragged her feet towards the door.**

"**Yes?" Allure asked, trying to hide the shock of her discovery -- Which was a complete failure. She held in a breath when Soul eyed her weirdly, hoping that he would just drop it. In relief that he did not ask, she let out the said breath in a rush.**

"**Um, we're all heading out for dinner, and I was… um," what was he doing? Stuttering was so un cool** on so many different levels. He took in a deep breath before going on. "We were all going out for dinner, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us." he grinned at her sheepishly with his shark-teeth gleaming at her.

"Everyone?" she gaped with a wave of panic. But she had to force herself to remember that she was not at the Organization anymore. Here, at Shibusen, there was no real reputation for her to hold -- Just yet. Everyone probably meant Death the Kid and his weapons Liz and Patti, that idiot Black Star and his poor weapon Tsubaki, Maka and Soul, and Lust and Temptation. Or, it can just mean Maka, Soul, Lust, Temptation, and herself. But hopefully, it would be the latter.

"Well, not everyone," Soul concluded, looking down as he started scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Looking up at her slightly with his red eyes, he had a small scowl on his face with his signature drool mark. "We invited Lust and Tem, but they refused to tag along." he muttered slightly under his breath. He was hoping that she would not deny them if her twins would not be around.

Allure could not help but smile faintly at herself. They were good kids, those two. At least she did not have to worry about them becoming a pathetic being like herself. They were smarter than that. Why she was the one whom fell victim, she did not know. But, she has always been the soft one out of the three -- Even though it was often for her to hide such deeds behind sadistic behavior.

The silverette dragged in a breath with closed eyes before looking at Soul. He was looking at her expectantly, but looking as if not to get his hopes up. When she smiled warmly at him and nodded, his lips curled up into a smile in return. "I would love to tag along." was Allure's heart-filled reply.

If she was going to hell, she might as well go all the way….

"There's this cool restaurant Maka and I know of." Soul said after Allure gave her farewells to her twins and locking the door behind him. Together, the two turned the corner and walked on the gray sidewalks. Soul had his hands clamped behind his head while Allure walked with her hands in front of her.

When Soul mentioned Maka, she looked around and noticed that she was missing. "Speaking of, where is she, Maka?" she asked, looking at Soul. For some reason, she got a little nervous. After all, it just hit her that they were going to a restaurant alone. Her heart was pounding and she felt her palms start to sweat.

"Huh?" Soul glanced to the side at her in slight confusion before the words finally reached him. Ever since they left, he started to space out a little. For he, too, noticed that single factor. "Oh, she needed to run some quick errands before joining us." he answered a little gruffly, his red eyes lazily roaming the sky.

Allure nodded her head timidly as she stared forward. There was an awkward silence in the air. It was enough to make both of their hearts pound for no particular reason. Eye-contact was pretty much avoided -- Or attempted, anyways. From time to time, they would catch each other staring at one another. This just caused them to quickly look away.

Allure's cheeks were a flushed red now, and they were not even half-way there. Her palms were sweating and she discreetly rubbed them on her skirt.

"I could not help but notice, but, you got a new outfit." Soul finally broke the dreading silence. His words were a statement, not a question. But Allure answered anyways.

"Yeah, about that. I asked Kid to mend my trench-coat, but he gave this back to me instead," she paused, scratching the back of her head as she chuckled nervously. "And a few dozen more pairs." she concluded, chuckling even more. She instantly felt like an idiot after that. How utterly embarrassing!

Soul's care-free laughter than filled the air like some kind of release. Any tension that hung in the dense atmosphere was long gone, now. "That sounds like Kid." he commented, stifling another string of flamboyant laughter. Allure's lips automatically twitched up and her laughter joined his.

When the laughter finally settled, they were grinning at each other. Allure than brought her ocean orbs to the sky. Maybe this was not as bad as she thought. She figured that she would be able to complete her mission even with this bond.

But as she thought this, the word 'betrayal' popped into her head and the smile quickly faded into a glower.

Soul noticed her change of expression and leans forward some to get a good glance at her face. His hands were in his pockets now as his red eyes roamed her pallid features with a hint of worry and concern. "What's wrong?" he asked after a moment of thought.

"Huh?" Allure shook her head vigorously, returning back to Earth. When she realized what he asked, she bit down on her lower lip and glanced down side-ways. She knew that she could not tell him. That would just ruin her cover. But she really wished that she could. He would be someone to confide to that was outside if this so-called life. But.. That was just wishful thinking. He would never understand. He might even hate her. After all, they did not know each other long nor that good. He was just someone nice whom housed both her twins and herself. Nothing more….

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." Soul muttered, walking upright once more. He was facing forward now, his short strides matching her own. When she did not say anything, he turned to her and smiled -- Giving her the thumbs up.

Allure blinked and blushed lightly. Even so, her head inclined to the side; causing her luminous strands to fall off her shoulders and gently over her chest.

"Soul?" she called out his name a little hesitantly. It should have burned her throat to say his name with such affection. Affection as if she knew him for her entire life. It was the same affection she projected to her siblings. When the white haired boy turned to her with risen brows, Allure's lips curled up into another smile. "Thanks."

Soul shrugged, acting cool no doubt, as he walked forward with his head hung forward some. "No sweat," he smirked at her. "Cool people like me always help out their friends."

Her heart pounded in her chest when he referred her as his friend.

"If that is so, than you're very, very cool." she giggled lightly as she skipped ahead a little. She twirled gracefully with her arms outstretched beside her. There was a happy jump to her long strides.

Soul Eater Evans stopped walking for a second with risen brows before smirking and following close behind. He was glad that she was having a good time. After all, he noticed how she did not seem like her normal self for the past three days. But than again, they just met. So he did not know much about her. But this was one of his gut feelings. The one that says that this was how it was supposed to be.

Together, the two walked towards the restaurant. They were oblivious to how close they were walking to each other. Despite the fact that their arms brushed with every other step they took; their minds seemed to dismiss such a fact as if it were a normal thing. But what did notice the touch was their pounding hearts. But for some reason, they could not make the connection.

"Aw, look at the lovely couple," a raspy, chilling voice sneered from the roof above.

The two stopped walking instantly and brought there eyes upwards towards the laughing moon. There, on the roof-top of a large building, was a dark silhouette shaped like a mix of human and something else. It was crouched down on it's knees and was staring down at them with hungry, gleaming eyes. Drool could be seen falling from they sky and painting the sidewalks in dark blotched in front of the two weapons. "Let me eat your souls!" the Kishin egg cried out before lunging into the night air.

"Shit! This is bad!" Soul swore as he watched the Kishin launch itself into the air. The two jumped to the side, avoiding the attack just in time. "Without our Miesters, we're doomed for! All we can do is run. This is so **un cool**." Soul muttered as he stood up.

Allure was glaring at the Kishin. Than an idea sparked from nowhere as the Kishin rose up in the air. Combing her fingers through her silver hair, she dragged in a calming breath. No. They were not doomed. They still had a chance. "Soul!"

Soul's red eyes followed the being as well. But when someone called out his name, his attention was quickly pulled away towards his silver-haired friend. "What is it? You've got an idea?"

"You bet I do," Allure giggled, giving him the thumbs up. "Now, clasp your hands in front of you horizontal to the ground. We will be doing something I like to call the 'Shadow Cannon'," without any warning, she ran forward. Luckily, Soul did as he was told quickly. Allure jumped in the air, her left foot landing in his hands.

Soul understood from there. He tossed her up into the air with all of his might.

Allure went soaring, her eyes narrowed as her right hand turned into a black, curved blade. "Let me eat your soul!" she cried out. A black shadow surrounded the blade as she swung it at the Kishin. When nothing was left but the soul, the silverette snatched it and landed on her feet firmly.

"That was smooth thinking." Soul muttered, joining her side. However, his red hues was glued to the soul she held in her hand. A drool mark appeared as he licked his lips lightly. It was so tempting. He wanted it so bad. But, it was--

"Here." Allure smiled warmly at him, handing over the red soul.

"What? No. You were the one whom defeated the Kishin," he held up his hands and waved them vigorously in denial. "It's yours." he smiled back lightly, but he swallowed audibly. Why was she doing this to him, tempting him with the soul when it was rightfully hers?

Allure sighed, shaking her head from side to side lightly. "No, no. You take it," once more she rose her hand to him as she offered it. "I took your soul that night we met. The least that I could do is give you this one." her smiled became wider as she tilted her head to the side happily. Her silky, silver locks fell from her shoulders and hung over her chest.

Soul blinked his eyes a little as he took a small step back. But than he smiled in return before hesitantly taking the warm, red orb. "Thank you." he muttered as he opened his mouth wide and ate the soul. He swallowed it than sighed happily. Souls didn't exactly have a taste, but the texture felt nice when it went down his throat.

"See? Was that so hard?" Allure giggled, folding her hands in front of her. A light wind picked up, bristling their hair in the current. When the two weapons looked into each other's eyes; fire met water.

Time was at a stand-still at that very moment. The two stared into each other's eyes -- Their pallid features painted a light red. The air around them was tense, but it was a comfortable tense. No. That was not the word. It was a _bearable_ tense. There you go, that seemed to be about right.

And just as quickly time has stopped, time started once again. The female's eyes widened in surprised and quickly averted her cool eyes just when Soul brought his eyes to his feet; scratching the back of his neck lightly.

After a moment of awkwardness, Soul looked at Allure once more. "Well, we should get going now," he muttered gruffly, glancing to the side with his signature drool mark. "Maka would be worried by now." he concluded before Allure could say anything. His red hues slowly roamed around the area before falling on the spacing Allure. "Allure?

At the sound of her name, Allure returned back to Earth, shaking her head vigorously and blinking her eyes. "Huh..?" he murmured softly to herself, smacking her palm onto her brow lightly. Her cheeks glowed a light red -- Embarrassed that she was caught spacing out. She chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head lightly; a sweat drop gliding down the back of her head.

Soul Eater Evans just grinned lightly at the silver-haired girl before shaking his head in bemusement. "I said we should get going now," he repeated. "Spacing out is so **un cool**." he teased lightly. He gave out a laugh before running forward, with the silver-haired girl chasing after him with a shaking fist of anger.


End file.
